


Cell Block Tango

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Interrogation, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: General Hux is normally a pest to Kylo Ren and his Knights. Always getting in their way, questioning their methods every chance he gets. But every once in a while, he lets them have their way. Down in interrogation where there are no rules to follow and a mysterious contraption rules all.





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RawringRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/gifts), [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> Another lovely fic idea from the KBB chat. There are terrible enablers there. 
> 
> This is a dp fic, just letting you know. The tags should reflect everything else there! Please let me know if I missed anything! 
> 
> Thanks [ Rawringryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/pseuds/RawringRyu) for the constant flow of ideas of things we can do to get Hux wrekt.
> 
> And thanks [ Darktensh17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/profile) for your encouragement and ability to egg people on.

On any given Finalizer day, officers could walk by the cells and listen to the sounds of the sufferings of ongoing interrogations. If they stopped and listened, they could hear the groans of the victims and the hard impact of each strike. Usually the sound of splattering followed. Interrogations were hardly clean

All prisoners break down. It was only a matter of when. Their sobs muffled by both the door and whatever apparatus was forced between their teeth.

Each interrogation yielded the proper results. They kept the prisoner alive long enough to get the information. Then the ship turned itself to its new target and disposed of the corpse.

So it wasn’t shocking to see General Hux marching down the halls, flanked by Kylo Ren and his six Knights of Ren, towards the interrogation rooms. Cell 8981 was where the important prisoners were taken.

And where they would be broken.

That room held the most lethal of instruments. Offered the most invasive techniques for information retrieval. Few people have ever experienced an interrogation at this level.

The interrogation started half an hour ago. The General off the bridge for an expected cycle.

“Oh General, if only your officers could see you now.” Hux huffed impatiently as Kylo caressed gloved fingers across his cheek. He shook them off, rolling his eyes. Hux was a man of action. Anytime he spent doing nothing was a waste of productive time. Even if ‘productive’ meant getting tied in an interrogation chair by the six Knights of Ren.

Truth be told, Kylo enjoyed himself while his Knights took turns getting off in the slender General. But now, they rested while he admired his meticulous planning. Hux could not relax normally on the chair. His arms secured behind his back with crisscrossing rope. He could not throw his head back, nipples pulled tight by strings clipped to a leather collar Kylo affixed to his neck. A thick plug nestled halfway between his cheeks forced him to hunch over. His chosen position had his head bowed, delicately straddling the chair backwards with his pale ass hanging off the edge. The leg muscles Kylo pretended he didn't have, bulged as he strained to keep himself sitting in a dignified manner.

Kylo’s gaze drew to the bright red and pulsing appendage between his legs. It wasn’t as angry as before—not when he was being pounded mercilessly from behind. He had his Knights slip a snug ring around his base while they stretched him out. Never before had he heard such colorful language spew from the General’s mouth in such a heated moment.

He spared a glance at the other six knights, all silent as stone against the walls. Nameless, faceless wraiths standing in a circle around them. Heads bowed in respect as he took his time circling his quarry. They understood the limits to the arrangement when the General joined them down in the deep bowels of the ship. They helped him out of his clothes, taking care to fold everything and store it in a safe space before they conclude their business. Kylo merely observed as they helped Hux straddle the narrow chair backwards. It resembled a speeder bike, barely enough space to sit comfortably. Certainly not enough to lounge comfortably on. He didn’t care to stroke himself, not even when Hux settled himself, posterior high in the air as his Knights fingered him open with copious amounts of lube.

Hux never broke eye contact with him. His expression as prude as it normally was on the bridge. If it wasn’t for the wet squelching noises coming from behind, he could almost believe they were having a contest of dominance in front of the crew. And when the Knights finished and stepped back to their place in the circle, he arched a eyebrow daring him to do better.

He didn’t do that bareback nonsense. Not for the first time. He wanted to see Hux’s smug face melt as he pushed into him. When he flipped him over, Hux already lifted his legs and spread them as he prepped himself.

Hux gritted his teeth as Kylo sank inside . Kylo watched as his head stretched that tight, glistening ring of muscle, holding himself back as he relished the feeling of slowly being sucked in. Hux felt absolutely divine inside. Hot, wet heat he only dreamed of encountering. He was always tempted to make the first time quick and brutal. But he always came too early. Hux would mock him in front of his Knights as he rode him to oblivion.

He took his time. Timing his thrusts with the steady rhythm of his pulse. He rubbed his chest against the taut strings, causing a whimper to escape the esteemed General’s moist lips. His cock bounced between them, slapping fluids over both their stomachs.

And when he found that soft, tender spot deep within, he exploited it. Rolling his hips until Hux was begging with mercy, walls tightening around his shaft with viselike grip until he spilled deep inside. Hux spasmed from the after effects of his orgasm as he pulled out. His hole winked at him. His muscles spilling both fresh cum and lube on the floor.

“Kylo.” Hux gasped, staring up at the ceiling in glazed horror. He reached over and tugged on one, relishing the way Hux keened and wrenched at the sensation. “Kylo. Please. Please.” His back arched and clamps pulled tight against his dark nubs.

“If you are good.” He stepped away from the chair, Hux thrusting blindly into the air, his breath visible as he huffed his relief. Kylo waited until he rejoined the circle, then gestured with slight wave of his hand. Everything the Knights did was ceremonial. This was no different.

It was the same as a fight. The Master initiated the fight with the first strike. Then the Knights would follow. The final strike—the killing stroke to be precise—would be reserved for the Master alone.

The Knights responded well to Hux. They enjoyed their Master’s so-called ‘pet’. He was obedient, receptive, and most of all insatiable. Even when he was worn out, lying soaked in their fluids he was still ready for more.

The Knights descended like vultures. The first Knight grabbed his ankles, pushing them up and out of the way. Kylo knew he forced himself in when Hux suddenly moaned and jerked forward in an attempt to impale himself further. Hux grunted through gritted teeth, eyes glued onto the action below. Slap. Slap. Slap.

A second Knight grabbed his face, forcing his jaws open with some well placed fingers. Offering a cock to swallow. He took it greedily, his lips wet with spit as the Knights t did home. Kylo wondered if he should record this. A person wouldn't be able to tell if he was acting or not. The Order could always use more funding.

The cock in his mouth was the first to withdraw, though Hux was quickly given another to service once it did. Instead of sending streaks of cum over his face, the Knight chose to aim for his stomach splattering all over his chest. Then they smearing the sticky fluid over his chest, deliberately targeting his sensitive nubs.

Hux’s perfect hair was mussed by this point. He was yanked this way and that, forced onto cock after cock after cock, taking breaks only to scream expletives as he struggled to come without relief. The ring held tight and true, his own cock blossoming under the pressure.

“Do your officers know you like to be stuffed with cock?” Kylo asked. It was quite a stretch to get him to answer, because Hux was bent over the chair as another Knight pounded into him from behind. He might’ve answered. He was looking in his direction when he tried opening his mouth. But another Knight intercepted, another cock bulging his throat.

The next Knights came together. Their thick fluids filling him until Hux was a gagging mess on the chair. Semen dripped down his thighs, globs rolling out as he collapsed to his knees.

The last Knight was not friendly. He was not playing gentle with the weary man. He grabbed Hux by the ropes and heaved him back onto the chair.

That Knight reduced him to a bumbling mess as he inserted himself and began pounding into him. Hux’s toes curled and flexed in midair, leaning into the action with deliberation. It was only a few seconds before he cried out, arching away as he came.

“Fuck!” Hux said. The Knight stopped, shoulders tensing. And with a low groan he emptied himself. Kylo came the second they finished, the final Knight hurrying back to his section of the wall. He gazed down at Hux, studying the streaks of cum and sweat flowing down his body. He slid a finger into his gaping hole, admiring the way he still tried to clamp down on his knuckle.

Hux cracked open an eye, “Are you going to fuck me again?” He had enough in him to huff. “Going to show your Knights why you’re the Master?”

“I don’t need to show them.” He flicked a swollen nipple, smiling at the hiss of pain that accompanied it. He teased the string, slowly lifting it up and down. Hux’s insides clamped around his finger hard. That was why they played with him so much. “They already know.”

He unclipped one string from his collar. Hux screamed. Actually screamed. He tore himself away from Kylo, away from everything, thrashing over his seat.

Kylo teased the second clamp. He saw Hux brace himself, his eyes screwed tight as he waited for the inevitable. He didn’t notice the thick phallus in Kylo’s hands until it was too late. Until it was squeezed into him and his traitorous hole sucked it in.

“Ren, what are you—”

Kylo snatched off the last clamp and Hux screamed again.

“I hate you, you piece of bantha shit. You ugly fucking—” Before he said anymore, Kylo forced his dirty cowl down his throat. He felt Hux’s throat convulse, like he was about to spit, and pressed more in until he gagged. Now he could do nothing but glare daggers his way. Nothing Kylo had to worry about now.

With a slight nod of his head, the Knights peeled themselves from the walls, marching in a single file line out of the room. What was happening next was for his eyes only.

“Think you can sit there, General?” He asked when silence resumed. “Nice and quiet like you like your officers?” Hux rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. Slowly maneuvering himself to the edge of the chair where he could sit comfortably with the silicone appendage hanging a good 6 inches out of him.

Kylo undid one arm at a time. Hux glared down at him as he buckled them onto the armrests he brought up. Then he pressed the locking mechanism and the magni cuffs locked his arms in place. The ropes slipped off, leaving angry red marks where it crossed his skin. Hux was ready to murder him.

“Remember the mechanics of this chair?” Kylo asked. He liked the way Hux’s pupil’s dilated. His mind was a twitchy little thing. It was sending him mixed signals, Hux was switching between anticipation and fear faster than his own mind could comprehend. “You built it for special interrogations. It’s built to wear a prisoner down quickly and effectively. You could get information quickly this way—at the risk of the prisoner’s life. It’s a shame you hardly use it.”

He pressed a button, smirking as Hux wriggled frantically in his bonds, craning his head this way and that to see what was going to happen. Before it inevitably happened to him.

Once again, he was rewarded by Hux’s prior considerations. When the machine carried out his command, there was no extra mechanical noise. In Kylo’s opinion having an unknown mechanical noise would increase the suspense. A normal prisoner would be terrified out of their wits as they listened to the sounds of a machine whirring to life. He loved tasting fear from their minds.

Hux had only an inkling amount of suspicion of what was going to happen. But with his restraints holding him in place, he could not twist his head to see the inner workings beneath the chair. Kylo, of course, settled back as he watched as a mechanical arm slipped out from beneath the chair.

The mechanical arm slid into the hollow end of the dildo, a faint click sounded as it latched into place. Hux cast another worried glance behind him. He obviously heard the sound, but could not place what was going to happen.

“I want to know, General--” He leaned in close, so close he could see Hux’s eyes scan every feature on his face. “--How desperate you are to cum.” Hux’s reaction was amusing to say the least. Another eyeroll and a snort. But Kylo knew how to handle him.

He took Hux in hand and gave him the lightest of squeezes. And watched his eyes widen and breath quicken. He dropped lower, taking note of the way the man seemed to rut into his hands in desperation, and hefted his scrotum in his palms. It was heavy and tight. Straining in his hands for release.

“I’ll take this off when you’re ready.” He said. With his other hand, he typed in the last code needed to start up the system. “You have a long way to go.” Hux shot forward, maybe trying bite him, but forgot about the cowl holding his jaws silent.

The apparatus pushed forward, shoving Hux face first into the chair, his hole unable to accommodate the full girth of the dildo as of yet. Then it withdrew, drawing out a muffled whine as it stretched him out. Kylo watched as his insides pulled out, slick and puffy, before the dildo pushed it all back inside.

“Nice and slow.” He said. If Hux was interested. The man had his head bowed, eyes screwed shut, fists clenching as the machine pulled him apart. “We never timed it.” Hux shuddered as it pulled out again. He was already trying to spread his thighs further apart.

He took pity on him. Walked over and placed his hands on each of Hux’s soft globes and pulled. Letting the thick rubber sink deeper into his flesh. He had a quarter left to go. Kylo didn’t think he’d take anymore--not with what he had planned.

The next time it pushed in, it plunged in with more force. Hux made it evident he knew as he met it with a grunt. As an afterthought, Kylo quickly spilled more lube over it when it withdrew. Most of it splattered on the floor, but the small amount that didn’t, made an oddly satisfying squelch as the machine climbed to the next speed setting.

Over the next few minutes, Kylo watched as Hux, usually so prim and proper, turn into a drooling, sopping mess. His ass so loose and wet, the dildo disappeared inside him.

Hux drooped in his bonds, resting his head on his arm as the machine pounded on and on. Sweat dripped down between his shoulder blades. Kylo ran his hands over his back. He trembled beneath his touch. He kissed his shoulder, tasting the sweet salty tang of sweat beneath his tongue.

A quick delve into Hux’s mind was like touching a burning coal. He snapped out of it as quickly as he jumped in. Hux was not quiet. His mind was racing, filling him to the brim with tons of possibilities. He knew the extent of the chair. He knew the engineering plans by heart. Kylo could see the plans now, as clearly as if they were laid out in front of him. Hux was mentally categorizing certain actions. Kylo liked how neat they were. 3 categories:like, dislike, and uncertainty.

It was the uncertain category that he delved in. Hux was keeping these thoughts an arms length away. As Kylo traced over them, each idea made him shudder. Anticipation through fear. He liked that. So did Hux.

Hux was looking very loose back there. The dildo slid in so smoothly. Every few thrusts, he poured more lube over his backside. The constant pounding caused the lube to drip down to his crack, where it was either stuffed into him, or fell useless to the floor. There was a nice puddle beneath the chair, one Kylo had no intention of cleaning up himself.

The machine slowed to a stop. Hux sighed in relief add the obtrusive phallus vacated his bowels. It flopped uselessly against his thigh, deflated and sad.

"Imagine you loose like this on the bridge." Kylo grinned as he slid two fingers into his hole. Hux moaned as he twisted them, nails dragging across sensitive nerves. He grinded up against his fingers, pleading for more. He was so close to his breaking point.

"I bet you won't even be able to stand up straight next cycle." He spread his fingers before giving a hearty tug and pulled them out with a satisfying pop. He wiped his wet fingers over Hux's thighs as he came back around.

"One more round. And I'll take off the ring."

Hux wilted at his words. He gave Kylo a pleading look. Shuffling his legs the best he could in his kneeling position.

"I know you're not done yet." He chuckled, retreating back to the console. "You plead now, but I felt you trying to get off when I touched you. You can do one more General. One more and I'll let you get off."

A sharp change seemed to go through Hux. His watery eyes sharpened, narrowing to slits. His nails dug into the armrest until even they were chalky under the light. He saw a vein starting to throb on his forehead.

"Don't move." He ordered, pressing the final button. Time to get things ready for the final show.

He dropped his hands to Hux's cheeks, a mighty slap of skin against skin that caused Hux to jolt and wrench his bonds. There was a faint imprint of his hand from the impact. The machine started forward again, the dildo no longer deflated, but thick and hard and ready for more action. Lube dripped over the smooth material as it nudged his backside again and again.

He leaned heavily over Hux's back, pressing him down firmly on the chair so he couldn't move. At the same time spreading his cheeks wide so the tip of the large phallus teased his hole before withdrawing.

The phallus was 3/4 in when the second apparatus kicked into gear.

A second arm came up from below, a sinister looking metal tube attached at the end. Hux noticed the slowing speed and squirmed. Kylo held him into place.

Kylo was all too aware of his pants tightening as the new rod positioned itself behind its target. He dug his fingers in, ignoring Hux's muffled complaint as he spread him wider.

The first touch of cold metal sent Hux jumping. But being speared on a very thick stick prevented him from getting away. He could do nothing but wriggle and whimper as that new probe forced its way in.

The chair gave Hux a few seconds to get used to the stretch. Kylo waited until he felt Hux relax beneath him. Then he let go.

He had the chair recline before he straddled it. Hux, as if realizing what he wanted, gave a derisive snort and turned his head away. But Kylo was not to be left unattended.

Just as the slow thrusting restarted, he grabbed a handful of Hux's hair and yanked his head back to face him. He crowded up into his space, leaving the man no choice but to lean into him, nose bumping against his swelling crotch as the machine thrust him forward from behind.

Hux's frustrated growls only lasted for a minute. That was when the silver tube pushed deeper into him, now stretching his insides far more than he'd ever experienced. Then a soft buzzing started and Kylo allowed a slow smile to creep over his face as Hux stiffened beneath him. His eyes widened, pupils blown. His jaw fell open.

He pulled the cowl from his mouth, Hux rewarding him with an unrestrained moan. He pressed his bulge against those red lips, moaning in sync as his hot breath washed through the fabric.

Hux quickly vocalized his needs as he fell victim to the steady pounding behind him.

Kylo let his hips involuntarily jerk in time to the slick noises. Hux drooled over his crotch as the speed increased. Then he couldn't stop himself from clawing down his pants and retrieving his own swollen cock. He gave it a few quick wanks, staring down at his chosen companion.

Hux's eyes rolled into his head as the machine blurred behind him. He was barely holding on. Drool spilled from his mouth to his chin, to the seat.

Kylo stepped forward and grabbed the sides of his face. He dragged him down the length of his shaft. He pushed all the way down to his throat, almost drooling himself as the muscles contracted around his head.

Sucking on him became a messy affair. Hux was so out of it, his saliva everywhere. His sucks were desperate, watery slurps. His whines stroked his head.

As the machine hit its peak speed, Hux's whines gave way to screams. He thrashed wildly in his bonds as the thick shafts continued pumping into him with mind numbing speeds. His throat closed tightly around his head. Choking Hux, but he came, emptying himself into the void of the general’s stomach.

He didn't let Hux suffer any longer. His fingers were already prying at the thick ring around his cock. Kylo had never felt it so hot beneath his fingers.

Hux collapsed with a weep as the restriction came off. Cum painted his chin, his chest, the chair. His cock shaded a brilliant red. Spasming and spitting out a new stream of thick white fluid every second. And when that was done, clear fluid spilled from his head.

Hux openly sobbed as the machine powered down. The buzzing stopped first, then the pounding slowed until it stopped. Kylo put in the last commands and both pieces withdrew completely.

Another button released his bonds and Hux fell limply on the chair. It was Kylo's job to flip him onto his back. Hux's cock slapped pathetically onto his stomach, still spilling clear fluid from its tip.

"I knew you could do it."

Hux said nothing. His eyes were closed. Kylo had never seen him quite as depraved as this. Semen, sweat, and lube covering him in a makeshift glaze under the bright light. His nipples showed early signs of bruising from the clamps. His thighs had red marks, soon to be more bruises in the coming hours. His hole, gaping between his legs, poured cum in a sticky stream on the chair. There was a fine pool between his thighs, threatening to spill over and mix with the puddle already there.

He gave a quiet moan when Kylo trailed fingers up his spine. His shoulders slumped as the restraints freed his wrists.

Kylo ran fingers over Hux’s sweat ladden body until the man succumbed to sleep.

\--------------  
Hux woke with a weary body and a troubled soul. And mysteriously enough, quite sound in his bed.

A glass of water was at his bed stand, well within easy reach. It took just a matter of seconds to gulp it down and replenish the bodily fluids he had lost. His muscles warm and loose. Perfect condition for a workout in the gym. He could finish a shift on the bridge before calling it a night.

Or not.

It hit him when he tried sitting up. His abdomen screamed in protest and gave way to the fatigue. Leaving him in a not-so-comfortable position, flopped helplessly against his headboard. Something sunk very deep and very uncomfortably into his rectum. Deep enough to probe that tender spot within. His cock stood at attention beneath the sheets. And unfortunately, Hux’s involuntary response was to clench, the thick rod slipping even deeper.

“Ren.” He growled. Once he got into a comfortable position, he stuck his hand behind. A smooth flat bottom, almost as large as his palm, greeted him. Expected, no one wanted to lose a plug inside them. He dug his fingers in and pulled.

“Fuck!” He called it quits after one hefty tug. Apparently the base wasn’t the largest piece of the plug. The second he started pulling his ring of muscle (far tighter than he expected) almost doubled in size in an attempt to accommodate the extraction of the device. It sunk back in once he released it, his body holding it snugly in place.

“Ren!” He shouted, twisting in bed to get comfortable again.

When he couldn’t stand the pressure, he grabbed his pillow and stuck it between his legs, frantically thrusting into it until he found relief.

The relief was short lived as his muscles contracted around the plug, the tip prodded his prostate and coaxed his weeping cock to a half salute.

“Fuck.” He broke into a cold sweat. He gave the base another helpless tug, but his joints weren’t listening. They fell loose against his body. His legs were jelly. Too weak to walk, to weak to squat.

“Fuck.”

He swallowed the last of the water. His whole arm shaking from the weight of the glass. He barely got it back onto the stand.

“Fuck.”

He fumbled for his communicator. A message was already waiting.

Sleep well, General.

This time, when officers walked by the General’s quarters, they heard the pleadings of a man on his last ounce of sanity.

And they knew.

They knew that sometimes, just sometimes, the General favored one of the prisoners and gave them one last pleasuring act before he finished the job.

This was one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [LordLoki](http://www.lordfanboy.tumblr.com) for doing a quick edit and finding all my duplicating mistakes!!


End file.
